


feelings

by Kennykoala123



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: A little bit of gore but not much, Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Bottom Connor, Crying, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Dom/sub, Emotional Manipulation, Gavin Reed Being an Asshole, Good Dog Sumo (Detroit: Become Human), Hank Anderson Swears, IM SORRY! - Freeform, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Manipulation, Mentioned Gavin Reed, Mentioned Sumo (Detroit: Become Human), Poor Connor, Possible eventual aftercare, Rough Sex, Second Chance at Life, Top Hank Anderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:39:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23079481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kennykoala123/pseuds/Kennykoala123
Summary: Connor placed the shopping on the table and tried to ignore hanks cold glare he was giving Connor, "do you.." Connor paused as his LED flashed yellow, carefully thinking of what to say next trying not to set off Hank "do you need something, lieutenant?"
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 57
Kudos: 95





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfiction so please feel free to leave me kudos and helpful comments! i hope you enjoy!

Connor returns home with the shopping Hank had demanded earlier, to Connors surprise Hank was at home drinking, as Connor entered the darkroom he tried to analyze the lieutenant for any signs of intoxication. Connor hates when Hank drinks, it wasnt a problem previously but recently Connor had noticed Hanks behavior when intoxicated would abruptly change and Hank would become more aggressive and out of character. 

Connor placed the shopping on the table and tried to ignore hanks cold glare he was giving Connor, "do you.." Connor paused as his LED flashed yellow, carefully thinking of what to say next trying not to set off Hank "do you need something, lieutenant?" Connor didnt maintain eye contact and hank just continued staring, Hank questioned " do i NEED sssomething" his laugh was abrupt and rippled through the house as Connor just stood there listening "yeah Connor, i sssneed another fucking drink, im not drunk enoughss yet, would you be ssso kind and go fetch my bottle of whissskey out from the mmm cupboard?" he hiccuped

Connor hesitantly smiled in a worryingly way and turned to hank in desperation, reaching for hanks unfinished beer bottle "i think youve had enough to drink Hank" hanks filled hand flew back from Connors outstretched one and yelled " ive hadss enough when i FUCKING SAY SO" Connor cringed at the harshness in his drunken words. Connor softly speaks to try and dismiss any more aggressiveness "hank, im afraid that you're falling back into old habits, your behaviour is significantly different when you're intoxicated" Hank wipes his mouth with the back of his hand getting rid of any alcoholic residue, "whatsss wrongss Connor?? you dont fuckin likes it when im drunk? HUH??" Hank spits.  
"i just feel highly uncomfortable as you have become more aggressive when consuming alcohol" Connor bluntly states, Connor could tell Hank was about to explode, as he analyzed his tense body and reddened cheeks, although he couldnt tell if the redness was from the alcohol or frustration that Hank endured, Connors now deviant mind became unsure. Hank expressed in loathe " oh sssfucking A now huh?" Connor was confused by his remark, "fucking get overss it Connor, youre acting likes a fuckin pusssssy" he smiled.  
Connor reached over once more in another attempt to grab the bottle of alcohol within Hanks hand, the both of them continued to play tug of war until Hank abruptly let go of the almost empty bottle, allowing the contents to fly from Connors hand and come into contact with the solid kitchen floor as it shattered. Connor closed his eyes in frustration as his LED went from blue to yellow to red and then back to blue in a flash as he calmed himself down.

"clean up that fuckin ssmesss NOW" Hank slurrs, along with a low chuckle. 

Connor stands there dumbfounded for a few moments until Hank continues "obey me you mmm ssfucking tinsssCAN!" Hank swings his head as he attempts to regain his focus on the distressed Connor, to prevent any more aggressive behavior and incidents Connor complies to Hanks needy demands without a word, his LED quickly flashes yellow as thoughts enter his system, Connor hates when Hank behaves like this, he just tries to shrug it off. Connor grabs the broom and proceeds to sweep up the broken glass, "yeahss thats fucking right CUNT, clean thatss shit up likess the dirty bitchh you are!!" Hanks laughs in amusement and Connor attempts to ignore his impolite antics, Connor finally finishes cleaning the floor and departures to the lounge room and turns on the TV attempting to ignore Hanks dirty stares once more.  
Hank stood up and stumbled over to the lounge where Connor was now sitting, attempting to torment the already distressed android once more, he plumped himself down right next to Connor making the android rise slightly in doing so. Hank was uncomfortably close to Connor, Connors sensors in his nose could detect the smell of alcohol, Hanks face was very close to his, but Connor just continued to watch TV trying to ignore the dirty man next to him. 

Hank continued to stare at Connor awkwardly until Hank decided he wanted to break the silence, "amss i making you uncomfortable Connor?" Hank placed his hand on Connors upper and inner thigh causing him to jolt in shock, Hanks breath was shaky and Connor could detect that his heart rate was elevated and that the older man was turned on, Connors LED flashed yellow as he thought of ways to escape the situation. Connor didnt move in shock and just continued to watch TV as Hank rubbed his hand up and down Connors thigh, squeezing softly from time to time. "mmm" Hank groaned "you likess that?". Connors LED quickly flashed red as he becomes more uncomfortable and aware of the situation, Connor shifted uncomfortably. 

deviants tend to feel something close to human emotions like fear, Connor felt as though this is what he was experiencing, Hank suddenly stopped rubbing to Connors relief until he quickly and tightly grabbed onto Connors cock through his pants, causing a slight whimper from the android. Connor shakily said "Hank, please stop" Hank huffed and gripped tighter "i know youuu like it Connor" Connor quickly stood up in a failed attempted to escape as Hank ripped him down and climbed on top of him, continuing to rub Connors life-like genitals. 

"hank please ive, ive never experienced something like this before, i want you stop" Hank gripped Connors neck in a threatening way and squeezed tightly, "if you tryss to fucking run, ill dismember you while you'resss ssleeping, got it?" Connors LED went red as he did not detect any lies within the statement. "please hank, im scared, im so scared" artificial tears became to build up within Connors eyes as Hank aggressively flipped Connor onto his stomach, grabbing the belt of Connors pants and ripping it off along with his underwear "NO, STOP" Connor yelled and he attempted to get up once more, only having Hanks heavy body push him down and smash his face into the couch, hank gripped Connors hair and pulled his head up as he whispered into his ear, "sssstop fucking fighting it baby, trustss me, ill have you ssscreaming my name, begging me for more"  
Connors eyes widened as he came into realisation, Hank was going to rape him. "no...no..NO I DONT WANT THIS, GET OFF OF ME PLEASE HANK ILL DO ANYTHING PLEASE!" Connor cried in fear as hank continued to contain the helpless android and hold him against his will, Connor knows that androids cant feel pain but a mod had been put into his model, during his first sexual encounter if not done gently he will experience pain, Connors LED continuously flashed yellow and red and he just couldnt stop thinking about what it would feel like, he knew it was going to hurt, badly. Connor sobbed and begged as he could hear Hank unzip his jeans, "your going to enjoyss this slut, my own cumss dumpster" Connor was disgusted in Hanks works, he just wanted to run away but knew he couldnt.

Connor couldnt bear to look, he shut his eyes tightly as he felt Hank pull his lower body in the air, making Connors exposed ass be put in the air as Connors face was embedded within the couch. Hank shoved his fingers into Connors mouth to lubricate them, Connor bit his finger in response but was only rewarded with a belt whipped on his right ass cheek, it didnt hurt but was sure uncomfortable, "be a good little slut and stop causing me fuckkingss trouble!" he spanked Connor once more, "im goingss to punish you for that" Hank ran his fingers that were lubricated in artificial saliva over Connors entrance but decided not to prepare Connor because of his naughty behavior, Hank lined up his cock and forced his cock inside of him, causing the android to scream out. 

Connor clenched the sides of the couch so hard he thought it would rip, tears rushed down Connors face as he felt Hank continuously pump in and out of him, the pain radiating, it was excruciating, "PLEASE STOP, IT HURTS SO BAD!" Hank leaned over and grunted in Connors ear, licking away at his artificial tears. "you fuckin like thatss dont you? mmm fuck youre sssooo tight baby" he got more turned on as Connors light sobs turned into wails of pain and discomfort, Hank grabs Connors cock as he continued to fuck him hard, stroking it, Connor moaned in pleasure and pain, confused by the sudden pleasure that also filled his body. "yeah thats right, moanss for me slut, i knowwss you like it" Hank grinned and moaned as he filled Connors hole with his cock, pulling in and out fast. 

Connor cried hard, angry that he was now turned on, enjoying what was happening to him, it felt so wrong but so good at the same time, Hank slammed into Connors sweet artificial prostate causing him to scream in pleasure "ahhh AHHHH, mmm HANK, oh please.." Hank replied happily " pleassse what??" Connor wiped his tears "please..please fuck me right there!" this was the first time Hank had heard Connor swear and this sent him over the edge, thrusting into him hard and fast as both their moans filled the house. "youre a dirty fuck connor, ahh fuck, im gunnass gunna cum!" Hank continued to stroke Connors cock as he pushed deep inside him and came hard with a loud groan, Connor followed shortly after, his robotic body jolting and shaking uncontrollably under Hank, he moaned deeply in pleasure as he dirtied the couch beneath him, his legs wouldnt stop shaking as he rocked his first orgasm, Hank pet his head like a dog "thatsss it, itss okay, thatss a good boy". Hank collapsed ontop of Connor.

Connor lay there wide-eyed not believing what just happened, Hank pulled out and snuggled Connor on the couch, Connor just layed there half-naked and shocked, he stood up and put his pants back on without saying a word, he went and lay down in hanks room and Hank came in shortly after, dipping into the mattress after getting dressed and wrapping his arm around Connor, Connor heard him snore shortly after, he curled into a ball and sobbed, shaking as he lay there humiliated, unsure of what was to come of the morning. Connors only comfort during the night was petting sumo who was sleeping next to him at the bottom of the bed.


	2. why do i feel this way?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank arose in a troublesome state, he sat up groaning and mumbled to himself "my fucking head hurts" he rubbed his head to try and ease the pain to no avail. Connor was still in Hanks bed, frozen in fear not daring to move

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all so much! I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last (: although I should inform you this chapter is slightly shorter!

Hank arose in a troublesome state, he sat up groaning and mumbled to himself "my fucking head hurts" he rubbed his head to try and ease the pain to no avail. Connor was still in Hanks bed, frozen in fear not daring to move, he didn't want Hank to do anything again. Hank flew off his bed in fright, still in a daze "CONNOR?? what the FUCK are you doing in my bed?" Connor turned to Hank surprised, he tried to find the words to say, how could he explain himself? he open and closed his mouth multiple times and spoke in a soft but dumbfounded tone "i...but, you!"

Hank glared at Connor in confusion, he sighed "don't worry about it, it doesn't fucking matter if you want to reboot yourself in my bed just let me know next time, okay?" Hank slowly picked himself up off the bed and walked out into the lounge as Connor just stared at him, all kinds of thoughts ran through Connors system, why didn't he say anything? had Hank forgotten about happened? how could he??  
Connor got up and entered the kitchen where Hank was popping a couple of pain killers, Hank laughed and nodded his head "this place is a fuckin mess! would you mind tidying this place up well I'm at work?" Connor responded immediately "I..I don't mind" Connor rubbed his arm, Hank spoke but cautiously, catching onto Connors odd behaviour "why did you allow me to drink last night Connor, I've got a SPLITTING headache", Connor disclosed Hanks question "you uh, wouldn't let me stop y-"  
"SUMO!" Hank screamed and ran over to the couch, "GET HERE RIGHT NOW SUMO! DID YOU FUCKING PISS ON THE MOTHERFUCKING COUCH??" sumo entered the room crawling over with his tailed tucked in between his legs as he whined "fuck Sumo! you're really going to get it this time! you fucking know to go to the toilet outside" he raised his hand to hit the poor pooch, thinking the mess on the couch was from him, Connor rushed over in a panic and grabbed Hanks hand before he could harm the innocent st Bernard.  
"let go Connor, the fuck are you doing?" Hank asked and Connor stated, "it wasn't from sumo!"  
"then who the fuck was it from then?" 

before Connor could answer Hanks alarm went off for work cutting them off and he yelled "FUCK, I'm going to be late, please fix the house up well I'm gone, be back in a few" Hank rushed out the door and waved Connor goodbye with a genuine smile as he left the house without even getting dressed, Connor just stood in the brightened room with Sumo, he couldn't believe it, he slowly sat on the couch and grabbed his mouth as his artificial tears starting leaking down his face once again, Connor spoke aloud to the gentle pooch, knowing full well he couldn't understand, but Connor didn't care he just needed to talk to someone, anyone, even if it was a dog.  
Connor ran his fingers through Sumos long fur as he sobbed, Sumo licked Connors face in a lovingly way.

"why Sumo, i...I just don't understand" Connor cried harder "why would Hank hurt me like that, does he not care? when I told him to stop he just...he just kept going, and I know he knew it hurt me" he dug his head into Sumos neck as he whispered and furrowed his eyebrows "the biggest question is...is why did I like it, I felt frightened and humiliated but i..i..i enjoyed it!" he laughed aloud as he heard himself, "what am I saying?" Connor shook his head "this isn't normal, he raped me! why am I saying these things, I've...I've never felt this way.."

Sumo whined and walked away as he demanded to be fed, Connor got up and wiped his slobbery tear-stained face and smiled at Sumo, he loved that dog so much, Connor proceeded to pour Sumos biscuits into a bowl, Hank tells Connor to only feed him one cup, but Connor always gives him one and a half scoops.  
after about one hour Connor had already finished cleaning the house and was sitting at the kitchen, he decided to enable his pain receptors in his system, as it switched on he felt a bolt of electricity course through his body that made his robotic body shiver. Connor began to place one of his hands on his right thigh, he rubbed the area for a while until he suddenly squeezed very tightly causing pain to shoot in that area, he winced and lent forward banging the table with his other hand, he continued to squeeze but started to squeeze harder as every moment passed causing him to automatically tear up, tears uncontrollably ran down his face and gently splashed on the table beneath him.  
Connor doesn't experience pain often since he's had no reason to enable it in the past, last night was the first time he had experienced it, he enjoyed the new feeling although it was uncomfortable and unfamiliar, Connor admitted to himself he loved the humiliation and pain. He started to squeeze other parts of his body if he could bruise he definitely would have. With one hand causing shocks of pain all of his body the other was rubbing at his crotch as he started to get turned on, he was inexperienced and unsure but was confident to continue as he had seen videos previously, for 'research'. 

He unzipped his pants and pulled out his metallic and hardened cock, he started to rub it gently, he slapped himself in the face and it shocked him, he could feel his pre-cum leaking from his dick, he continued to rub his cock faster and moaned in pleasure at he choked himself, he doesn't need to breath but enjoyed the pain and tightness around his neck, "ahh..Mmmmm" he closed his eyes tightly as he could feel himself getting closer with every stroke, he rubbed his cock in a quickened motion, his words came out static-like as he was applying pressure to his voice stimulator 

"H..Hank, please...MmmMm" Connor then began to whisper "oh god...im..im so close" he rubbed himself a few more times before an immense amount of pleasure filled his body and groin area as his cum erupted from his aching cock and proceeded to splatter all over Connors hand and the kitchen bench, Connors legs shook uncontrollably "HANK!!" Connor called his name as he orgasmed, it took a moment to settle down his system and calm his shaken state, his fake breathing slowing down as his chest rose up and down and eventually slowed, He collected himself and stood up. 

Connor cleaned the mess up and turned off his pain receptors, he didn't want to feel this way but he just did, he wanted Hank to do it to him again, he wanted Hank to remember too, he wanted Hank to use him and abuse him, to touch his body once more and use his dirty words, he wanted to be hurt and struck by him.  
"I shouldn't be thinking about these things.." Connor made his way to the lounge room and turned on the TV, just waiting for Hank to arrive home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys enjoyed! let me know if you want me to continue the fanfiction and even feel free to share your opinions and even guide me with which direction to take if you guys have any ideas ((:


	3. This isn't genuine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank couldnt stand the silence and awkwardness anymore, after Hank had eaten his dinner he got up and placed his plate in the sink, Hank noticed that Connors eyes were glued to the screen as if he was avoiding Hank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I hope you are all enjoying so far (: unsure about this chapter so please let me know how you feel!!

The sun began to go down and eventually it was quite dark. Connor was still sitting on the couch watching the news, he stood up and began rubbing his hands nervously together, waiting for Hank to arrive home, Connors LED continously flashed yellow as his conscience was filled with many desirable and nerve racking subjects. 

Hank unlocked the door as he arrived home, he had an odd look on his face, he had come home fairly late and it peeked Connors attention, Connor neatly walked over to Hank with a straightened posture, attempting to act normal, he tried to raise no suspicion so hank wouldnt know what he was doing earlier, as he approached Hank he failed to realise there was a sleeping dog infront of him, "hey Hank! welcom-" Connor tripped over Sumos large body and stumbled forward, falling onto his knees and hands. 

Hank rushed over to help the weakened andriod up, he grabbed Connors arm and yanked him onto his feet, Hank huffed "fuck..you ahah you okay" Hank giggled at how clumsy Connor could be sometimes "im okay! im okay" Connor brushed himself off, he analysed Hank and could tell that he was tense and seemed a little...awkward? odd? unusual maybe, all Connor knew was that it was starting to make him feel awkward as well, silence normally doesnt deter Connor, but this silence felt different. 

Hank broke the silence and rubbed the back of his neck as he spoke "thanks for cleaning the house for me Connor, i watched the cameras and could really see you busting your ass, i appreciate it" Connors LED flashed red, Connor had forgotten about the new security cameras that Hank has installed all over the house, INCLUDING the kitchen, Connor didnt respond and froze for a split moment, Connor finally spoke "I...uh... you're welcome!" Connor smiled uncomfortably, Hank responded with caution "you okay Connor? youve been acting a little off lately, is there anything i should know about?" Hanks face had a concerned look, Hank chose his words carefully, he knew Connor had become more secretive and sensitive since becoming deviant. 

Connors LED flashed yellow for a moment as he thought of his answer but it quickly changed back to blue, he calmly stated "im fine, luitenant" the statement was blunt and Hank had a high suspiciouson that Connor wasnt telling the truth, Hank didnt want to question it, he had a bad and guilty feeling in the pit of his stomach, Hank couldnt comprehend as to why he felt guilt but he just did. Hank laughed " you dont have to call me liutenant anymore Connor, you know that!" Hank attempted to bump his elbow against Connors arm as a friendly jesture but Connor immediaty flinched back. 

Hank just gave Connor an odd look and a slighly ingenuine laugh, he walked to the kitchen to start making dinner, he looked back on his way there, Connor was looking at the floor with one of his hands holding tighly onto his arm as his thumb dwindled around his sleeve. Hank shrugged it off and thought of the possibilty that Connor was just having a rough day or something. 

After cooking dinner Hank filled his bowl full of pasta and made his way to the couch to where Connor was located as well. Hank couldnt stand the silence and awkwardness anymore, after Hank had eaten his dinner he got up and placed his plate in the sink, Hank noticed that Connors eyes were glued to the screen as if he was avoiding Hank. 

"hey, buddy listen" Hank demanded politly, Connor glanced over in Hanks direction and spoke "yeah?" 

"I'm going to go and take a nice hot and long shower, ill be around thirty to fourty minutes, when i get out we need to talk, i know somethings been bothering you lately." Hank stated, Connor didnt reply but nodded in an understanding way, Hank proceeded to make his way over to the shower to calm his nerves and feel a bit more relaxed and clean. 

Connor watched Hank as he disapeared into the bathroom, Connor felt as though he wasnt ready to talk, as if the whole thing was rushed, Connor made his way to Hanks bedroom and made himself comfortable, as he stayed there for about twenty minutes Connor heard Hank groan, he knew that it was from his back pain that Hank had usually got but the sound just sounded so..pleasuresome. Connor looked over at the bathrooms door for a moment, he knew Hank wouldnt be out for a while but still felt nervous.

A familiar feeling grew within Connors tight pants, a rush of blue blood flowing around his artifical genitals, Connor continued to stare at the door and started rubbing himself, Connor whispered to himself "i should stop, but it feels...it feels too good." he began to strip himself of all his clothes then proceeded to rub his hands all over his body, he just loved to be touched, the feeling of things brushing against his skin. he bagan to get distracting with the feelings that were consuming his whole body and started to focus more on his pleasure. 

Just before Connor was about to start jerking his hardened member something had caught his eye on the table next to him, it was Hanks hairbrush. Connors LED flashed yellow as a thought entered his intellegent system and he grabbed the hairbrush and started to suck on the handle, he spat on it and shoved it all the way down his down his throat as he slightly moaned as a reaction. he pulled it after a minute or two, knowing it was luricated enough, he could still hear the shower so he knew he was fine for the moment. 

Connor proceeded to lay down on his back and arch it, he turned slighlty to his side as he tried to find a comfortable position to slide the wet brush inside. once Connor was comfortable enough he slid the hairbrush inside of his tight hole slowly, he covered his mouth and moaned deeply, he pushed it in fast suddenly, earning him a deep moan as he felt himself get even more harder and his face scrunched up as he tried to keep as silent as he could. pleasure filled his body as he continously pulled the brush in and out of his wet yet radiating hole. 

he dug his face within Hanks pillow and could smell Hanks scent he kept his head side ways on the pillow so he could smell Hank as he fucked himself, he felt so dirty but good at the same time, Connor removed his hand from his mouth and grabbed onto his cock to pump it as he continously fucked himself with the brush, "Mmmmm ahh AHHHH" he moaned aloud as the brushes handle rubbed against his prostate, he started to fuck himself faster and rub his cock more intensly as the feeling was beggining to overwhelm him, he moaned over and over uncontrollably, the feeling was too much. 

"C-Connor?!?" Hank stutter at the door way, only wearing his pajama boxers, Connor jumped out of his skin and removed the brush from his body so fast like he was the flash, he threw it Hanks direction in a panic and it hit Hank in the chest, Connor just sat up on the bed covering his body as Hank abrupted in laugher as he fell to the floor, Hank laughed so hard tears started to trickle down his reddened fast, "STOP LAUGHING!!" Connor called out and screamed, Connor was embarrassed and unsure about Hanks reaction to the whole ordeal. 

"im-im so sorry AHAHAH, its just ahahahhaa" Hank calmed himself down before e continued "I-I heard you in the bathroom and i thought something was wrong, i just wasnt expection it all, soooo this is why youve been acting different huh? AHHAHA" Hank questioned. "please, please stop laughing at me!" Connor pleaded, Hank began to make his way to bed and threw the towel over Connors privates attempting to make him more comfortable.

"look, Connor, dont feel embarrassed, this is a completely normal feeling you're feeling, i feel that way sometimes too, nothin to be embarrassed about bud!" Hank informed and rubbed Connors back in a comforting way.

"oh.." Connor continued "I know its a normal act Hank"   
"how? have you watched porn or something? i didnt think you were like that" hank replied as he rubbed his head. 

Connors LED flashed red then yellow and then blue again, Hank had definitely noticed. "well..yeah but i knew about it before too" he nervously stated, Hank looked up at him in confusuion. 

Connor felt his blue blood boil and his LED stayed red for a long time as he collected the words to say, Connor jumped out of the best in flash and came face to face with Hank, Hank knew something horrendous was about to come out of Connors mouth

"HOW CAN YOU NOT REMEMBER??" Connors voice receptors cracked as he started to explain, Hank looked at Connor with wide eyes and confusion.

"I don't understand" Hank looked surprised, Connor choked on his own words as he started explaining "You.. you..YOU GOT SO FUCKING DRUNK THAT YOU RAPED ME" he just came out with it, Connor felt a weight lift off of his shoulders. Hank looked depressed he got up and wrapped his arms around Connor, but Connor just stood there stiff.

Hank shakily whispered "I'm..im so sorry I..I thought it was dream. I didn't mean to hurt you" 

Although, for some reason, Connor could of sworn Hank was lying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! Let me know if you guys are interesting in me continuing with this fanfic! <3


	4. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor pushed Hank away, Hank stumbled a few feet back as his eyes widened. Connor broke down and waved his arms around as he spoke "h-how?? How can you can say that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys this is a short chapter but I hope you enjoy reading it nonetheless!! (:

Connor pushed Hank away, Hank stumbled a few feet back as his eyes widened. Connor broke down and waved his arms around as he spoke "h-how?? How can you can say that? You knew what you were doing! You knew you were hurting me!" Connor didn't yell but Hank could tell he was serious due to the tone of Connors voice. 

Connors body was shaking, it was quite clear he was nervous and unsure. Hank explained "look. There's no need to get so upset, if you were really that torn about it you wouldn't continue to pleasure yourself, especially in the way you were doing it" Hank had stated the obvious, Connors face had a look of surprise and disgust. Connor basically trembled as he spoke "you don't even feel remorse. I'm going to be confused Hank. What you did to me messed me up. I'm so confused I...I just don't know how to feel" Connors LED flashed yellow then back to blue, a single tear rolled down Connors face.

Hank approached Connor slowly and used his thumb to wipe away his tears, a wide smile crept upon Hanks face as he explained himself "im sorry for what I did, but it's actually quite a normal thing to do" Hank scuffled up Connors hair and exited the room, Connor followed as he was curious about what Hank had stated.

Connor took things in a very literal matter and usually took things seriously. Connor watched Hank pull his whiskey out from the cupboard and pull out a shot glass along with it. He poured himself a shot and emptied the contents into his mouth with ease. Connor continued "well, what do you mean?" He questioned. Hank just stared at him as he emptied another round into his stomach.

Connors LED flashed yellow and then back to blue as he did a quick search "there's nothing on the internet that suggests what you did to me was normal, in fact it states that you should contact the police and seek immediate help." Connor stated. Hank just took another shot, he then turned his attention to Connor " it's normal for humans to rape others" there was a short moment of silence before Connor opened his mouth "oh.." Connor was very uncomfortable with the situation, Hank continued speaking "especially when people get drunk it will make them do things they wouldn't normally do, so I obviously just got a little horny and thought Hmmmm...why not?". 

"Why not? WHY NOT? I may be an android but I'm not created to be your life like sex doll hank." Connor felt overwhelmed with all the emotions that were filling his system, Hank abruptly interrupted his thoughts. Hank laughed "you don't think I didn't see what was on the camera Connor seriously? I thought you were supposed to be a unique model designed to be an intelligent ONE of a kind detetective".

Connor felt belittled and began wondering if this was Hanks intentions from the beginning. Did he only allow Connor to stay in his house to use him? 

Hank turned around and opened the cupboard, pulling out another shot glass. Hank places the empty glass upfront of Connor then began to pour himself a shot and Connor a shot aswell. Connor felt Confused about Hank actions, Hank began to pick up his own shot glass and Connor shortly followed, Hank motioned for Connor to clink their glasses together so they both did.

Hank had a wide smile on his face as they both drank their shots at the same time. Connors body shook as the contentends filled his mouth and went down his artificial throat. Hank suddenly stood up and grabbed Connors neck in a threatening manner, Connors neck felt an intense pain, he attempted to turn off his pain receptors but his system keen popping up with 'ERROR'.

Hank brought his face close to Connors and whispered in a husky tone " you know you like it anyways" Hank released his grip on Connors neck and proceeded to go enter his room. Connor just sat in the kitchen wide eyed as he rubbed his neck, Connor covered his mouth as he whimpered and cried, he got up and went to lay down on the lounge, he curled up and turned on the TV, trying to distract himself and convince himself that this wasn't happened, it couldn't be happening.

Connors system began to malfunction, he got a suspicion the something in his system was broken or out of place,he felt lethargic, Connor continued to stumble down the hall towards Hank, the room was spinning and his eyes were beginning to water profusely, he reaches for Hanks door and his vision begins to fade and blur, his life like body hits the floor with a loud thud.

Hank slowly opens his bedrooms door, lifts Connor up onto his shoulders with his arms and legs hanging over the top of him, Connors LED was pulsating red, Hank slammed the door shut.

Hank walks over to his bed and throws Connor off of his shoulders, Connor landed on the bed and bounces slightly, he sunk into the mattress shaky the entire time. Hank walked over to Connor and proceeded to ask him questions "Connor what's wrong? Can you move? Can you talk?" Connor just continued to shake, Connors receptors cracked "I..I can't move" Connors chest puffed up and down.

Hank crawled onto the bed and was on top of Connor, he rubbed Connors face and then grabbed his throat and squeezed tightly, Hank whispered "shhhhh Connor it's okay, I can make you feel better" a grin crept upon Hanks face. 

With his grin growing hank begins to question Connor "do you want this? Do you consent to me holding onto your thick matalic cock" He says as he slides his hand down Connor stomach and begins to take his pants off "I'm assuming the silence and the fact you're not running away means you want it just as much as I do" Hank chuckles and proceeds to undress Connor while repeating "after all if you really wanted to stop me, an intellectual like yourself should be able to".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Let me know in the comments how you feel! ((:


	5. This isn't you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor was unable to move, he could only speak, in desperation Connor attempted to beg Hank once more "please, Hank I..I cant move...I need you to help me move!" it was obvious that Connor was distressed in some way as his LED continuously flashed red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone I hope you are all enjoying so far! Thanks so much for reading, I'm a bit unsure about this chapter so please let me know how you feel! (: enjoy!  
> TW- just a little bit of android gore, thought I'd put up a warning as some people are sensitive to the topic

Hank had now completely removed Connors pants and ran his hands up and down Connors soft thighs. Connor was unable to move, he could only speak, in desperation Connor attempted to beg Hank once more "please, Hank I..I cant move...I need you to help me move!" it was obvious that Connor was distressed in some way as his LED continuously flashed red.

"I can help you move" Hank whispered into Connors ear before spreading Connors legs apart quickly, they were limp. 

Connor cried out "STOP HANK! JUST STOP! Why...WHY ARE YOU ACTING LIKE THIS?" Connor receptors continued to crack. Connor could still feel what was happening to him, pain mode was still enabled and couldn't be turned off. Connor just closed his eyes as tightly as he could, Hanks hands were all over his body, Connor didn't like the way Hank was touching him, especially when Connor is in such a vulnerable state.

Connor opened his eyes and his LED completely turned off, he was still and unresponsive as Hank waved his hand in front of his face, Hank just shrugged and continued to tear off his own pants allowing his member to be exposed to the cold air, Hank reached over in his cupboard and pulled out a bottle of lube and a bottle of whiskey, he positioned Connor so his head would be dangling over the edge of the bed.

Hank opened the lube and started rubbing his erect cock, lubricating it so it could slide in with ease. Hank then proceeded to open up bottle of whiskey and have a long chug, Hank sighed once the bottle parted from his lips. Hank gripped onto Connors neck pushing his neck backwards over the bed, Hank then proceeded to pour the whiskey all over Connors face and was still greeted with no response.

"Fuckin MOVE! do something! You're starting to freak me out with the whole wide eyed no moving shit" Hank admitted. 

"C'mon Connor! Itsss no fun when you're not talking or moving, get up!" Hank shook Connor profusely and then started to hear a whirring sound coming from the defenseless android. Connors LED began to flash blue as he had rebooted himself, it took him a couple of seconds to come to terms with where he was and to realise what was happening earlier. Connors LED flashed a deep red as Connor began to wiggle his fingers up and down, he could smell and taste the whiskey Hank had poured on him moments ago.

"Get..GET OFF OF ME!" Connor screeched as he pushed Hanks body off of him with a lot of strength and force, making Hank fly across the room and bang his whole body on the floor with a deafening thud, Hank groaned as he quickly attempted to get back on his feet, Hank rubbed the back of his neck and lower back for a moment before he yelled out to the furious android glaring at him from across the room. 

"Connor? The fuck are you doing? You could've killed me you fuckin idiot!!" Hank spat with venom, it was clear there was a lot of tension between the two partners. 

"I don't care! You nearly killed me and barely blinked an eyelid! I'm not your toy you can just mess around with! What happened to you? WHO ARE YOU?" Connor screamed at Hank as artificial tears started to remove the liquor that was sticking to his metallic body. Hank could only see the outline of Connors body and his pulsating LED that was still flashing red, Connor ran towards Hank in anger and pinned Hank against the wall by his collar, staring deeply into Hanks eyes.

"If you ever and I mean EVER touch me like that again I'll r-" before Connor could finish his hate filled rant Hank had ripped out Connors heart/therium pump causing Connor to collapse on the floor gasping with his lungs that were simulating breathing. 

"H-Haaaank" Connor desperately called out as he could feel his biocomponents beginning to shut down, Connor reached upwards to Hank, signaling for help. Hank gripped Connors hair tightly and started at him in a threatening manner.

"Don't you ever talk to me like that again you piece of shit." Hank spat in Connors face but continued "you'll fuckin do as I say, when I fuckin say, got it?" Connor just stared at Hank with loathe in his eyes, Hank gripped Connors head back with force causing the android to shudder in pain, blue blood dripped from Connors mouth "do you fuckin understand me?" Hank questioned once more. Connor proceeded to nod his head whilst reaching for his artificial heart. 

Hank flipped Connor onto his back as he pulled out handcuffs from his uniform, Hank then pulled Connors arms behind his back and hand cuffed him tightly. He then placed a bulky collar around Connors neck that wasn't attached to anything. Connor continued to gasp as pain radiated within his whole body, he knew he was close to shutting down, Connor didn't want to shut down, he didn't want to die. 

"H-Hank I..I" Connor couldn't get the words out and was clearly struggling on the floor, Hank flipped Connor back over and shoved the thirium pump back where it belonged, Connors chest heaved as his body began to heal itself and his blue blood started pumping around his body once more, Connor sighed in relief. 

Connor stood up slowly and was wobbling, he looked drained, Connor noticed a little remote control within Hanks hand and tilted his head in curiosity.

"What is that?" Connor questioned although he didn't really want to know the answer. Hank just laughed which only provoked Connor to break through the metal handcuffs easily, Connor then gripped onto the collar around his neck and started pulling frantically.

"Aye! aye! aye! stop that! If you take it off withoutsss the keyss it'll explode AHAHAHA" Hank laughed like a maniac as he watched Connors face stop drastically. Connor looked as though he was going to faint, Connor let go of the collar and ran towards Hank to take the keys off him, before Connor could get close Hank presses a button on the little controller in his hands, making Connor fall over as electric shots jolted across his body, causing him to shake and wither in pain, Connor let out a deafening scream as it felt like he had fallen into a pot of boiling water filled with eels.

Hank just continued to chuckle at his own antics, satisfied that he had won. He stood over Connor and slurred his words as the alcohol started to go into affect "now now, it'ssss okay! This is whatss you were created to do, to obey." Hanks face turned dark as he started to command Connor around. 

"Stand." Hank ordered and Connor complied, not wanting to get shocked again. He got up and stared at Hank with pleading eyes. 

"Sit." Hank ordered again, Connor never lost eye contact as he did as he was told, he lowered himself on the ground, he attempted to change Hanks mind "Hank please, this isn't you! I know you! You're not like this Hank please" Connor begged.

"Rollover" Hank commanded as a grin crept upon his drunken face. Connor felt humiliated as he rolled on the floor, blue blood was smearing all over the carpet, Hank didn't care as he knew it would disappear shortly. Hank crept towards Connor and picked his chin up slightly and moved Connors head side to side as if he was analysing a prize he had just won. 

"Well bud, maybe you just never wanted to accept who i truly wasss, a sad oldss drunk man just trying to get by HUH?? Is that what you FUCKIN THINK OF ME?" Hank gripped Connors neck waiting for a reply, Connor trembled "n-no" he tried to stay calm in the situation but could tell things were starting to get heated between the two and Connor began to get a really bad feeling. 

"What do you fuckin think of me Connor huh? HUH??" Hank cursed. Connor opened his mouth and attempted to reply to his out of control partner. 

"I..I thin-" before Connor could even finish his reply he was met with yet another electric shock that pulsated through out his whole body, this shock was worst from the last, making Connor instantly tear up in pain as his body went into overdrive and overheating warnings started popping up over and over again. This frightened Connor even more as he tried to get up and was just met with another shock, he screamed out "ssTOPPP" Connors voice cracked as he wailed through the intense pain. 

"I didn't fuckinss say you could up yet, didss I?" Hank mentioned, Connor shook his head and looked down at the ground as he struggled to see straight, Connor mumbled "n-no you, you didn't" Connor felt defeated. Hank smiled he signalled for Connor to stand up. 

"Go and get me another fuckinggs drink." Hank demanded and Connor obliged, not wanting to be shocked again, he made his way to the kitchen as his LED flashed yellow and then back to blue numerous times, Connor kept trying to make a plan to get out his current situation, he was hurt and felt betrayed, Connor had felt like he was brainwashed or that he was meeting a whole new person, he couldn't understand why Hank was behaving the way he was and Connor clearly didn't like this new Hank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading! (: feel free to leave me a comment and let me know how you feel, if you guys have any ideas for what should happen next please let me know and I'll most likely incorporate it into the next chapter!


	6. Forgive me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Down SSSSumo, no walkiesss tonight" Hank had uttered pleasantly, Sumo just whined and slowly exited the room. Hank approached Connor and clipped the metallic leash to the collar around Connors neck and roughly pulled Connor along, Connor didn't protest as he was dragged, he was pulled all the way outside into the direction of Hanks normally unused shed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope everyone is enjoying the fic so far! This chapter was a little bit difficult to write and a little longer than usual but I hope you all enjoy nonetheless ((: 
> 
> TW-  
> \- rape  
> -android gore

Connor was standing in the kitchen for a while just staring at the front door, he had a strong desire to run as multiple thoughts filled his system, how could he escape? Could he even escape? Connor heard his name being called from the other room.

"CONNOR! HURRY UP AND BRING MY FUCKING DRINKSS!" Hank demanded. Connor looked at the door one last time then began stroking the collar around his neck, Connor knew with the new entrapment he was practically bound to Hank. Connor turned around and pulled out Hanks whiskey from the cupboard and poured it into a glass Hank had been using earlier. 

Connor made his way back to Hanks room and handed him the strong drink, Connor didn't dare look at Hank but he could feel Hanks eyes were locked onto him, it made Connor feel highly uncomfortable but he didn't say anything about it, Hank drank his drink in what sounded like one gulp, Connor had the glass roughly pushed towards him indicating for another drink.

Connor walked back to the kitchen and instead of pouring Hank another drink he just grabbed the whole bottle and went back to room, not wanting to constantly keep going back and forth. Hank just chuckled as he was handed the bottle, he had a wide smirk on his face. Hank grabbed the bottle and started to skull it profusely, the contents spilled out of his mouth and dribbled down his chin and neck. Hank didnt finish the bottle but was near to it as he parted the bottle and sighed loudly, it took him a while to catch his breath.

"You shouldn't be drinking too much, you have work tomorrow, maybe it's time for bed Hank" Connor pleaded, Connor attempted to act casual, pretending like nothing had happened previously, Hank gave him an annoying look as he started to complain.

"I fuckingss ssleep when I ssay so! Dont tellss me what to do you plastic pet!" Hank slurred, Connor could tell he was really intoxicated as Hanks movements were uncoordinated and sloppy. 

"Come onnnnn Connor! Let's have a little bitss of fun" Hank started walking out the room stumbling. Connor didn't follow, unsure of Hanks intentions, Connor could hear things rustling around within the other room and Hank had shortly returned with one of Sumos dog chains. Connors eyed widen as he looked at the shiny item, Sumo came busting in the room as his tail wagged in excitement.

"Down SSSSumo, no walkiesss tonight" Hank had uttered pleasantly, Sumo just whined and slowly exited the room. Hank approached Connor and clipped the metallic leash to the collar around Connors neck and roughly pulled Connor along, Connor didn't protest as he was dragged, he was pulled all the way outside into the direction of Hanks normally unused shed. Once they reached the door Hank let go of Connors leash for a moment and murmured.

"Stay." Hank pulled out a key from his pocket and unlocked the old door, as it opened it creaked loudly. Once Hank had flipped on the light Connor noticed there was plastic on the floor, this made Connor feel unsettled. Hank picked up the chain attached to Connor and yanked it, implying for Connor to enter the suspicious shed. Once Connor stepped inside and took a few steps around the door he froze, he was practically shaking as his eyes widen and his mouth dropped. 

"N-no I, I can't please no" Connor begged as he seen the set up Hank had done, there was a table with a row of concerning things like a knife, whip, feathers, hammer, plyers, multiple different sex toys and more tools that horrified the android. Connor bolted towards the door but was instantly whipped backwards with his leash, he fell onto the floor and panicked as he grabbed onto the chain and tore it off easily, he collected himself quickly and stood up attempting to run once more. 

Before Connor even had the chance to run he heard a quick 'click' and was shocked, Hank held the button as he watched Connor collapse onto the floor and make the plastic on the ground crinkle, Hank grinned as Connors body convulsed, it was clear that Connors body was strained as he shook in a very tense manner. It looked like he was trying to speak as his mouth continuously open and closed and artificial drool leaked out slightly. "Mmm MmmMmm" Connor tried to communicate to no success. 

Hank let go of the button and Connors body hitched, Connors system abruptly rebooted and when he gained consciousness once more he curled up and covered his face as he lay on the ground humiliated, Connor started to sob. 

"Get up" Hank declared but Connor didn't move, Hank waved the electric remote in front of Connors face to intimidate him, Connors body quickly jolted as he obeyed Hanks command. Satisfied, Hank began to use another remote to lower a chain with a hook from the roof of the solid shed. He pointed to a spot just below the chain. 

"Go, sstand overs there" Hank slurred, Connor made his way to were Hank directed him, Hank grabbed Connors hands and hand cuffed them, then proceeded to hook Connors hands up onto the hook. Connors arms were only slightly strechted out and he was able to stand comfortably. 

"Don't fuckin dare tryyss movin Connor, I'll punish you even worsse" Hank threatened. Connor just looked away and nodded his head, Hank grunted in satisfaction. 

Hank proceeded to make his way over to the wheel that controlled the hook, he spun it around and Connors body started to lift slightly, his toes only just being able to hold his weight, Connors wrists felt like they were burning. Connor tried to show no expression, but it was a difficult task to achieve. Hank walked over to the table he picked up a small black whip with a leather handle and leather strips at the end.

Hank walked over to Connor and swatted his ass with the whip, Connor lifted his body of the ground and hung from the hook, his body jolt as the pain shocked him. 

"H-Hank, stop doing that!" Connor pleaded as he shook himself around trying to avoid Hank. Hank continued to whip Connor with no mercy, Connors wails echoed through out the shed as the pain kept throbbing on his ass. Hank then turned around and grabbed a hardened box and put it behind Connor, Hank walked over to the table and grabbed a small pocket knife and it placed it in his shirts pocket.

Hank hopped on top of the box and grabbed Connor by the hips, pulling Connor towards him, Hank pulled out his hardened cock and started to rub himself, Hank ran his hands along Connor back then slapped his ass hard, causing the android to yelp in surprise. Hank pulled out a little bottle of lube from his pocket and squirted a little on his erect member, he rubbed the substance in then lined up his cock with Connors hole. 

"Youve been a very bad boy lately Connor, maybe this'll teach you a lesson" Hank whispered huskily in Connors ear then thrusted into him, Connor groaned aloud to the sudden feeling of his hole being stretched, Hank pulled out the knife from his pocket and cut Connors shirt off causing it to fall on the floor, Hank wrapped his arms around Connors bare body and then got on with fucking Connor raw, Hank held on tightly and clenched Connors body as he continuously slammed in and out of him. 

"Ahhh, MmmMMMMmm" Connor whined as pleasure filled his body, Hank grabbed the whip and whipped Connors thighs as he fucked him mercilessesly, Connor enjoyed the pain mixed with pleasure and drool started to leak from his opened mouth. Connor shifted his shackled arms as he tried to get comfortable, although he felt pleasure he also felt humiliated and ashamed, it was hard to think with all of these feelings filling his system. 

"You like that don't you?" Hank growled as he unwrapped his arms around Connor and clenched onto Connors hips, pounding him hard, Hank then reached over to the front of Connor and pumped his cock, earning bliss vocals from Connor, Hank let go of Connors cock and heard a disatisified sigh come from the android, Hank reached into his shirts pocket and pulled out the knife flicking it open, Connor heard the knife flick open and tried to turn his head to see what the older man was upto. His eyes widened as he saw the item through his peripheral vision.

"Wait, w-what are you doing with that??" Connors voice shook, he felt uneasy and frightened, his legs started to shake and his legs fell from the box causing his arms to hold him as he hung, Hank grabbed Connor quickly and put him back in place, Hank pushed his cock back inside of Connor, pushing again his prostate causing him to moan in his throat. Connors legs were shaking as he felt a build up on pleasure fill him, Hank started to carve something into Connors lower back causing the android to jolt and move in excrutiated pain. 

"HANK S-STOP! PLEASE THAT HURTS!" Connor screamed as tears leaked from his exhausted eyes.

"Stop fuckin moving you're going to mess it up!" Hank firmly stated, Hank continued to pound Connor as he carved his lower back making the android whince, blue blood leaked down his ass and onto Hanks cock but it didn't bother him, Connor tried to move which encouraged Hank to dig deeper into Connors metallic body.

"PLEASE! PLEASE STOP!" Connor begged as he thrashed around, Hank just put him back into placed and continued to fuck him, once he was done carving he threw the bloodied blue knife to the ground and focused his attention on his distressed and broken down partner. Hank slammed into Connor and pumped Connors cock at the same time, Connor was unsure of how to feel but couldn't control the feeling of pleasure that overrode him. Hank groaned deeply and wrapped his arms around Connor as he came hard, Connor could feel his warm cum fill his hole. Connor followes shortly after and Hank held him as he shook and rode his intense orgasm, Connors legs were shaking profusely and he sounded as though he was gasping and trying to catch his breath, but Hank knew it wasn't real, it was just the way his body was programmed to react. Connor cried as Hank pushed him off the box and left him to dangle.

Hank removed the box and zipped up his pants, he stood there staring at Connor for a moment, admiring his work. Hank gave Connor and wink and a smirk which made the android feel on edge, Connor felt vulnerable and embarrassed as he hung there naked and ashamed. Hank grabbed an item off of the table once more and it was a dildo with a handle attached to the end of it, making the fake cock easy to grip, Hank grabbed the handled and walked over to Connor turning him around, Hank caressed Connors ass then slapped it hard making the Android jump and cause his wrists to burn even more, Hank held Connor steady then grabbed onto him and weighed him down, this cause Connor to howl in pain as it felt like his wrists were tearing, Hank just laughed as let go, watching Connor wiggle around and try to stand on his toes to ease the pain. 

Hank pushed the dildo towards Connor lubricated ass and pushed it in deeply, he constantly slammed in and out with the 6 inche rubber which made Connor shake and moan.

"H-hank stop I, I can't handle this it's too much!" Connor begged, he didn't want to cum again, the feeling he felt was draining and pleasurable but also uncomfortable, Hank just ignored Connor and continued to fuck him faster, it didn't take long before Connor let out a loud yelp as he shook and came once again, his body convulsed as he tried to snap out of his forced orgasm, Connor felt disorientated as he tried to regain himself, the pain from his cuts rippling through his weakened body. 

"Shhhh, that's it, just be a good boy and take it" Hank said as he ran his fingers over Connors body.

Hank grabbed the placed the dildo out the front of Connors entrance once again after only a few minutes of waiting, Connor barely caught his breath before Hank shoved it in mercilessly once again, the dildo pushed against Connors artificial prostate causing him to get hard straight away. 

"So you can just keep going and going huh?" Hank questioned with a low chuckle, but Connor just looked away embarrassed, he couldn't handle the overwhelming feeling and just wanted it all to stop. Hank grabbed onto Connors cock and began to pump it as he fucked Connors tight hole with the rubber at the same time, Connors body jolted from time to time as his prostate was stimulated, he shook around his chains and wriggled trying to get out, Hank pushed it in deep and hard and his hand was stoking Connors hard cock really fast. 

"H-hank ahhHHHH, p-please no ahhh no Mmm more!" Connor begged and cried, he had gone through too much, this was just too much for his newly deviated body to handle. His LED flashed red and then back to blue as he came a third time, he came really hard as his body concluded and was moving much more than previously, Hank just stroked Connors body and watched.

"That's it, feels good doesn't it?" Hank snickered, Connor looked and felt depleted, he also seemed weary of Hank. Hank continued to push Connors sexual limits for the next half an hour, there was all kinds of differnet substances all of the plastic covered floor, once Hank was done he lower Connor and undid his handcuffs, Connor immediately collapsed onto the floor, his body has been pushed to the max and he felt defeated, Connor held himself in a comforting embraced as he sobbed, Not daring to look at Hank. 

"Look at yourself. Pathetic." Hank spat "clean up this fuckin mess you dirty slut. Then you can come to bed, hurry up" Hank demanded as he exited the shed, Connor heard him throw up after just a few meters of walking, Hank yelled out to Connor one last time "YOU CAN FUCKING CLEAN THAT UP TOO!" He screamed, then his footsteps disappeared as he entered the house. Connor just pulled his hands up to his face as he wept on the cold floor, he felt so embarrassed and used. 

"I'm...I'm a good boy, I'm...I'm not bad" Connor whispered through his sobs, he just wanted to be acknowledged, not be treated like a pet. Connor began cleaning the place up and sooner or later it was practically spotless, Connor grabbed the dildo hank had used on him earlier and stared at it for a while, he then placed himself on the ground and lay on his stomach, he pushed the rubber toy slowly inside of him, causing him to whince once it reached his sweet spot, his body quivered.

"I..I deserve this, this is what I deserve" he cried as he pulled it in and out, he moaned as a familiar feeling filled him, he felt overwhelmed again and sobbed, pushing his head into the ground as he came close.

"I'm.. I'm a good person, I..I listen" Connor whimpered, he bit down on the plastic as he orgasmed making his body shake like a fish pulled from the water, no cum came out of him though, he had been drained enough, this orgasm stung his body as the pleasure was too overwhelming, when Connor looked back to removed the toy, he seen the carving that Hank had engraved just above his ass. 'H A N K' with a small heart carved next to his name as well, Connor wailed and screamed in anger hitting the floor over and over again, he burst into tears in a fit, he ran his fingers over the damaged part of his body making him whince and practically cower.

After everything was put back in place and the vomit was washed away from the yard Connor followed Hanks command of 'coming to bed'. Connor slowly entered the darkened room trying not to wake Hank up if he was sleeping, he crept into the bed and turned to his side not wanting to face him, he heard Hank shift in the bed and felt him wrap his arms around him to try and give him a cuddle, Connor felt disgusted and tried to move Hanks arm off him.

"Don't move." Hank sleepily murmured, Connor just froze and listened, he could smell the whiskey from Hanks breath and Connor knew that if he had the capability to feel sick he definitely would have, Connor just endured Hanks snoring and touching, unsure of what the morning was to bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed, let me know if you would like me to continue ((:


	7. You're not authentic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor eyes jolted open as he heard a noise coming from the kitchen, Hank was snoring next to him and had unwrapped their embrace by now, Connor quickly stood up to investigate the mysterious sound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things got a little bit out of hand with this chapter, although I hope you guys enjoy it!! It is a bit different to the usual (: 
> 
> TW  
> -Gore  
> -Extreme intent to harm   
> -Resurrection

Connor ignored the aches in his body as he rebooted his system and closed his eyes with Hank still firmly wrapped around him, Connor fell into darkness.

Connor eyes jolted open as he heard a noise coming from the kitchen, Hank was snoring next to him and had unwrapped their embrace by now, Connor quickly stood up to investigate the mysterious sound, once he arrived in the kitchen he saw Sumo knocking around his dog bowl in relief, Connor giggled at Sumo and rubbed his hands together, all of sudden Connor heard a gun cocking behind him, Connor froze for a moment, he heard a low chuckle and a familiar voice filled his hearing system.

"Turn around." 

Connor slowly turned around to see a tired Hank at the end of a barrel, Hank was pointing the gun straight at Connors head.

"What, what are you doing?" Connor questioned nervously, Connor raised his hands slightly in defense. 

"I don't need you anymore, Connor" Hank expressed, Connor shook his head in disbelief, why was he doing this?.

"N-no I...I've been a good boy I've.. I've listened! I don't understand!" Connor began to sob and his LED flashed red from fear. He didn't want to die, he would do anything to live even if that meant spending the rest of his miserable life with Hank. Connor was extremely confused, he obeyed Hank, he cleaned for him, filled all his sexual desires what more could the man want? 

"Stop fuckin crying Connor, you're starting to piss me off" Hank sneered, Connor analysed Hank and could tell he had no sympathy for the android, Connor was just his toy to use. Hank smiled and went to pull the trigger.

"WAIT!" Connor begged and Hank was stopped in his tracks, Connor got on his knees and his tears began to stain his dirtied face. "P-please" Connor trembled "I'll...I'll do anything you want, I'll be good, I.. I promise I will!" Connor pleaded with his hands held together. Hank was showing no mercy and it was quite easy for Connor tell, just before Hank went to pull the trigger something snapped inside of Connor, he knew he was superior to Hank, he was faster, smarter, stronger. Connor knew he could disarm him, even if he failed what did he have to lose? 

Within the blink of an eye Connor lunged from his position causing Hank to freeze in shock, Connor grabbed a gun off Hank and kicked Hank extremely hard In the stomach, causing the older man to fall to the ground and yelp in pain, Hank frantically reached inside his pocket in a panic trying to retrieve the controller used for Connors collar.

"Stop." Connor ordered, it was clear Connor was in an angered state, his hand were shaking, could he...kill Hank? Hand raised his hands like he could catch bullets.

"C'mon Connor don't be.. " Hank gulped and rubbed his neck nervously "don't be ridiculous, if you killed me then you'd just start another war, it'll be every where 'partners in crime end in crime' 'android cop shoots partner in merciless attack' it'll be every where Connor!" He spoke though gritted teeth as he tried to persuade the vulnerable android. Connor went to lower his gun but then shook his head and raised it again causing Hank to sigh.

"No Hank. No." Connor shook his head again but continued "why..why did you hurt me so badly when I was good, I listened to what you said but you still hurt me...IM GOOD!! I'm.. I'm good" Connor screamed as tears were streaming down his face, glistening under the kitchens light. Connor was clearly confused and wasn't himself after all the tormenting and manipulating Hank had done to him, Hank tilted his head and knew he had the upper hand.

"Yesss...you, you are a good boy Connor, you were punished because you were bad, okay?" Hank delicately stated, he slowly stood up but Connor still pointed the gun at him, shaking. 

"I..I deserved it didn't I, all the punished I received was.. was my doing?" Connor asked curiously, Hank nodded his head with wide eyes and gave Connor a reassuring smile. 

"Yes, yes you did but you won't be punished if you hand me the gun, okay? Just hand it over and we can hug and forget about this?" Hank smiled, Connor was hesitant of the idea at first but soon complied, once Connor handed the gun over he collapsed in Hanks arms and held onto him tightly sobbing. Hank ran his hands along Connors back and petted his head in a comforting way.

They let go and Hank motioned for Connor to go back to bed, as Connor was walking to room he paused for a moment, his LED flashed yellow and then black to blue on the wall beside him. He wiped his face attempting to clean the tears off before he spoke, his back still turned to Hank. 

"I...I love you, Hank" you could hear Connor smiling through his words. He had genuinely meant it.

BANG!!

Connor collapsed onto the floor in a loud thud, his blue blood spilling out of his side as his LED flashed several colours. His eyes were wide and his mouth hung open, after a few moments Connors LED turned off completely, he had shut down. Hank scoffed as he blew on the end of the gun, smirking. He knew he had shot one of Connors important biocomponents that were necessary for him to function. Hank walked over to Connors lifeless body and kneeled down shaking his head.

"That's fuckin disgusting, an android loving a human, kind of feel sorry for the prick" Hank laughed and Sumo just stepped back and whined. Hank grabbed Connors body and started to drag it outside, he didn't mind the blue blood as it would disappear soon enough. Hank dropped Connors legs as he reached the shed and pulled out his key to unlock it, once again the door creaked loudly. He flicked on the light and began to pull Connor inside, he looked around. 

"The place is spotless" Hank looked down at Connor and petted his face "good job!" Hank pulled out some handcuffs and handcuffed the lifeless android, he walked over to the wheel and lowered the chain and connected it to Connors handcuffs, once attached he walked back to turn the wheel and the chain lifted Connors body off the ground. Connors body was limp and barely swayed, blue blood was dripping from his bare body. 

Hank grabbed some tools and began working ferociously on the android, he had some experience and watched a lot of videos on how to repair broken androids. 

After about one and a half hours Connors body had practically looked brand new, and Hank was quite proud of himself as he ran his fingers over his engraved name on Connors body. He lowered the chain and the turned off android was able to stand on his own, his eyes were shut. 

"Turn on RK800" Hank ordered, Connors eyes opened and he stood there smiling at Hank. 

"Register your name" a wide grin spread across Hanks face. 

"Your name is Koby." Hank stated, he knew Connors memory would have faded and it would take a while for him to regain it if he was even ever able to. 

"Hi, my name is Kobe, im the model RK800, my serial number is 313 248 317" his voice sounded robotic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow that was a rollercoaster, whelp can't change it now ahaha! Anyways Iet me know if you guys want me to continue, I do have some future plans thought out ((:


	8. How could you do this to me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connors head hurt for a moment and his LED turned yellow then back to blue. He tried to ignore the sudden throbbing in his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are all enjoying this fanfiction so far! I do apologise if you do not like the way the story has gone but in saying that I do hope that you enjoy this chapter, thank you all so much for sticking with me this far with my first fanfiction!! ((:
> 
> This chapter is a little shorter than the others so I apologise for that as well (:

Hank directed the new Connor inside the house and they both walked there silently, Connor had entered the house and Sumo came up to him with a wagging tail, Connors head hurt for a moment and his LED turned yellow then back to blue. He tried to ignore the sudden throbbing in his head.

"I like dogs, I feel like I've seen him before, what's his name?" Connor curiously asks.

"Sumo, his name is Sumo, anyways Kobe I need you to clean this kitchen okay?" Hank ordered as he turned around and exited into his room. Connor went to get started on the dishes before there was a sudden knock at the door, Connor turned around to answer it but Hank rushed out the room.

"I'll get it, you just stay there." Hank muttered before peeking open the door, to Hanks surprise there was a smug Gavin standing there with files in his hands. 

"What do you want at this time of the night Gavin" Hank rolls his eyes, preparing himself for some tormenting.

"Captain sent me up here, said I had to drop off these stupid fucking files over to your house, so...where's the fucking tincan at huh??" Gavin snickered as he attempted to peer through the door, Hank just stood in the way blocking it but he was no match for Gavins quick and sneaky moves as he was able to slide right past him, Gavin entered the room with his hands on his hips.

"Well well well, funny seeing an android actually fuckin doing its job, you pathetic piece of metal." Gavin tormented Connor, Connor approached Gavin with a slight smile and strechted out his hand, indicating for Gavin to shake it.

"You must be detective Gavin reed, I've heard a lot about you, you have many reports, it's nice to finally meet you" Connor expressed, Gavin didn't shake Connors hand but just turned around and laughed pointing at Connor and looking at Hank. 

"I think you fucking broke it Hank, Connors acting like he doesnt even remember me!" Gavin bursts out laughing, Connor gave him a concerned look.

"I'm.. I'm not broken! And my name's not Connor it's Kobe!" Connor strained as he could he feel himself beginning to get frustrated, he was confused as to why Gavin was acting the way he was and saying the things he said. Gavin just continued to laugh as tears welled up by the side of his eyes, he regained himself and went to head out the door, he did he tapped Hank on the shoulder and shot him a wide smile.

"Good luck, Hank" Gavin continued to laugh as he walked out of the house. Hank shut the door and locked it.

"Don't...don't think anything of him Kobe, he's just crazy" Hank tried to persuade Connor, Connor just shrugged his shoulders and went back to cleaning, Hank went into his room to go back to sleep, he seemed really exhausted, most likely from the repairs he had just done on Connor.

After the kitchen was practically spotless Connor decided to go in the room and check on Hank, when he went in there Hank was asleep and his phone was sitting on his chest, he was snoring slightly. Connor approached Hank cautiously and removed the phone from his chest, he went to place it down before he felt it vibrate, Connor knew he shouldn't look but decided to anyways, when he turned over the phone there was a message.

"FUCK THATS HOT!! NEXT TIME USE A TORCH" the anonymous person expressed.

Connor looked down at Hank who was still fast asleep and decided to exit the room with the phone to investigate more. Once Connor was comfortable in the lounge room he unlocked Hanks phone to see what all the messages were about, once he unlocked the phone he was faced with a website that was already up on the phone, Connor looked through horrendous comments before scrolling up to the top to see what they were all commenting on, Connor seen the video posted by someone called 'Andersonsshow' and the video was labelled 'this is what happens when you don't do as you're told'.

The video took a few moments to load but once it did Connor noticed someone was hanging in a shed from a chain, and he also noticed that Hank was in the plastic covered room as well, Hank was whipping the person hanging by the wrists, Connors jaw dropped when he heard his own voice protrude from the victim, he covered his mouth as he watched the video, tears rolled down his face as he tried to keep his whimpers as quiet as possible. Slowly but surely his memory was coming back to him, Connor curled up on the couch shaking, he paused the video as he couldn't bare to see anymore of the footage. He scrolled down and seen the comments from all these anonymous people. 

"FUCK! RIP OFF ONE OF HIS FINGERS IN THE NEXT VID!!" 

"PLEASE POST MORE!! I LOVE YOUR VIDEOS!!" 

"I WISH I HAD A DADDY TO DO THAT TO ME"

"FORCE THE CUM RIGHT OUT OF THE FUCKING SLUT!! HE DESERVED IT!" 

Connor eyes shut tightly as he threw Hanks phone's out his hands, his LED flashed red then yellow and then back to blue as multiple thoughts entered his scrambled system.

Connor didn't know who he was anymore. He wiped his face and stood up with a blank expression, and just picked up the phone and walked into Hanks room, he placed Hanks phone on the table next to him and began to lay down in the bed next to Hank, Connor sobbed silently, he wrapped his arm around the snoring man and nuzzled his face in his chest as he cried hard, luckily for him Hank didn't wake up. 

"Why...why" Connor whispered though his sobs "I was so good to you, I'm still so good to you, I...I...I don't understand how you can still hurt me so much" Connor rubbed his face on Hanks shirt as he breathed in his smell, this oddly calmed the android and he began to settle as Hanks aroma calmed him. Connor allowed his body to loosen up and rebooted his system for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked this chapter! Let me know how you guys feel about the story line so far! ((:


	9. I just want to feel loved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Get me the fucking beer opener you dumb piece of shit." Hank cursed as he pointed to the kitchen, Connor just placed the beer in his mouth and opened it with his teeth, Hanks eyes widened and he snatched the beer from Connors grasp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm so sorry I know the last couple chapters weren't that good but I hope this one makes up for it! I hope you all are still enjoying so far! Thank you all ((:

Connor awoke to the sound of the smoke alarm going off in the kitchen and instantly hopped out of bed to investigate the issue at hand. When Connor arrived he realised it was just Hank cooking bacon on the stove, the smoke filled the room but quickly drifted when Hank opened the windows. Connor silently sat in the kitchen, unsure of whether he should confront Hank or just keep playing along and pretend to be someone he's not. Connor was scared, but didn't want to show it, he was worried Hank would hurt him if he found out he got his memory back. 

Hank was waving around a towel trying to clear all the smoke and get rid of it more quickly.

"Don't just fucking sit there! Help me!" Hank yelled as he kept waving the towel up and down. Connor quickly jumped out of his seat and grabbed a towel from the bathroom and proceeded to help Hank. Hank stopped and started to rub the back of his neck, he had a horrible hangover from last night. 

"Connor, grab me some water and some pain killers will ya?" Hank expressed as he sat down and held his head. 

"Lieutenant, you are now the second person to call me Connor as well as detective Reed. May I remind you my name is Kobe." Connor sighed, he tried to stay calm as he spoke, trying not to sound suspicious. Hank had the expression that he had forgotten something at home when going out. He rubbed the back of his neck once more and laughed nervously. 

"Sorry, I'm just not feeling the best" Hank murmured as he stood up and grabbed the water and pain killers himself.

"You should consume less alcohol and you will have less of this problem, lieutenant" Connor stated bluntly. Hank lifted his head and swallowed the pain killers along with water, attempting to ignore the outspoken android. 

"I fuckin hate androids" Hank whispered under his breath. Connor heard this statement but chose to ignore it. Today was Hanks day off, Connor wasn't looking forward to spending the whole morning, evening and night with him. He wanted some time to himself, some time to clear his thoughts. Hank walked over to the fridge and pulled out a beer, he grabbed a beer opener and walked right up to Connor with a blank expression and opened the beer in front of him, Hank flipped Connor off as he walked over to the couch and turned on the TV. Hank took a nice long sip of his beer.

"Its only 7:36 in the morning lieutenant, you should refrain from drinking." Connor stated but Hank just flipped him off again and turned his attention back to the TV.

"And you should refrain from telling me what the fuck to do." Hank spat, he didn't look very happy. Connor just walked over and sat on the couch next to Hank. After a few minutes passed Hank slammed his drink on the table in front of him, this caused the android to jump slightly from the sudden loud noise. 

"Get me another beer will ya?" Hank asked rudely, Connor didn't want to argue or show any deviancy so decided to do as told, Connor approached Hank with the beer in hand.

"Get me the fucking beer opener you dumb piece of shit." Hank cursed as he pointed to the kitchen, Connor just placed the beer in his mouth and opened it with his teeth, Hanks eyes widened and he snatched the beer from Connors grasp. 

"Get me more" Hank grumbled.

"But you haven't even finished yo-" Connors sentence was cut short 

"I DONT FUCKING CARE. OBEY YOUR MASTER YOU FUCKING METAL TINCAN AND GET ME THE FUCKIN BOX OF BEER, NOW!!" Hank shouted as he threw the beer across the room, Connor cowered slightly.

"MOVE!!" Hank ordered, this caused Connor to jump and rush over the kitchen to retrieve Hanks demands. 

"And you can fuckin clean that mess up too." Hank ordered once more, Connor brought Hank the box of beer and a beer opener with it and quickly turned his attention to the contents of glass and liquor on the floor. Once it was all clean Connor returned to his position on the couch. 

"You going to fuckin apologise or just sit there?" Hank questioned but never took his gaze off the TV as he swirled his nearly empty drink around, he licked the inside if his mouth as he waited for the android to reply.

"I..I'm sorry" Connor expressed but looked down.

"You're acting very strange kobe, some scroople enter into your system hmm?" Hank questioned firmly. This made Connor shift uncomfortably in his spot, he rubbed his hands together and looked away, his LED flashed yellow, red and then back to blue as he spoke.

"N-no I'm..im fine, I'm acting normal" Connor stuttered as he tried to find the words.

"I'm not fucking dumb Connor I know you WENT THROUGH MY FUCKING PHONE LAST NIGHT" Hank lunged at Connor and wrapped his hands around the androids collar, pushing it hard, Connor grabbed Hanks arms but didn't try and fight back. "I HAVE CAMERAS YOU DUMB FUCK, YOU DIDNT FUCKIN THINK ID REALISE? DO YOU WANT TO BE PUNISHED AGAIN???" Hank screamed in Connors face, Connors eyes welled up with tears as he tried to calm himself down, he was scared, he didn't want to be punished again.

"N-no I don't think you're dumb, I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Connor cried as he closed his eyes tightly shut. He could smell the beer on Hanks breath, the day was only early and Connor was frightened for what was about to potentially come.

Hank climbed over the top of Connor never releasing the grip on Connors neck, Hank and Connors eyes locked as Connor tried to make Hank release his grip, Connor felt a familar feeling in the pit of his stomach as his blue blood started to rush to his groin, Hank squeezed Connors neck harder which earned a slight groan from the android. 

"Are you seriously getting off on this right now you sick fuck?" Hank spat, Connor just chose to stay silent, Hank moved his body further up Connors chest and soon Hanks groin was in front of Connors face, Connor felt an enormous amount of pressure on his chest but didn't try to resist Hank, Hank unzipped his pants and pulled out his hardened cock, his cock was right in front of Connors face and was only a few inches away from his mouth, Connor turned his head but Hank just gripped Connors hair and yanked his head back into position, making Connor whince from the pain.

"Open your mouth." Hank demanded, his hand still firmly gripped Connors neck, Connor just shook his head, Hank pulled Connors hair hard.

"Ahh ahh s-stop!!" Connor begged, Hank just pulled his hair harder, making the defenseless android yell out in pain.

"H-hank st-" Connors pleas were stopped when Hank thrusted his hard cock into Connors open mouth, he went in deep, Hanks cock pulsated inside of Connors warm and lubricated mouth, Hank groaned under his breath.

"Fuck" 

Hank started to thrust profusely into Connors mouth causing the android to whimper and moan around Hanks hard cock, this moaning from Connor sent vibrations onto Hanks member making Hank grip onto Connors hair harder and pull it more, this made the android make delightful noises that pleased the dominant man.

"MmmMmmmMmm" Connor tried to talk but it was hopeless, Connors artificial saliva dripped down his chin, he had no problem taking Hanks cock into his mouth since he had no gag reflex, tears rolled down Connors face, Hank quickly pulled out of Connors mouth and dragged Connor off the couch by his hair and made him get on his knees, he put his cock in front of Connors face once more.

"Open" Hank ordered and Connor complied not wanting to make this harder than it has to be, Hank pulled Connors head forward onto his cock and face fucked Connor hard, Hanks breath became uneven as he could feel himself getting close, Connors mouth felt so good around his hard length.

Hank pulled out slowly, then slammed his cock inside of Connors mouth making him whince, he did it again and then pulled out slowly panting, Hank hadn't cum yet but when Connor looked at Hanks cock he looked near to it, Hanks cock was pulsating and twitching, it turned Connor on so badly, he could feel his robotic cock growing in his pants, he wanted to touch himself but knew he shouldn't, Connor felt embarrassed to be feeling this way, he didn't want to feel this way. He shifted in his spot, trying to hide his growing erection.

"Mmm you like what you see?" Hank asked curiously as he started to rub his cock slowly in front of Connor.

"Do you want me to bend you over and fuck you hard? Do you want your master to make you cum?" Hank questioned as he smirked, Connor looked humiliated but so hot at same time, he was pitching a full tent by now, Hank bent down and started to rub Connors cock through his pants, this made the android let out a small moan.

"Hmm? Tell me what you want" Hank whispered in Connors ear, he knew he was manipulating Connor, making him think he wanted it, Hank didn't care, it turned him on even more. Connor felt Confused by the waves of emotions and feelings that filled his system, Connor felt embarrassed to be feeling this way, he just nodded his head.

"Use your words" Hank demanded as he knelt down to Connors level, petting Connors head and caressing his neck in a soothing way. Hank stood up and Connor was still on the floor, Hank just stared at Connor for a moment. Connor lifted his arms and gripped the sides of Hanks pants, tugging slightly as he looked up. 

"I..I don't know what I want I..." Connor paused as his LED flashed yellow for a moment "I want you to be gentle" Connor sighed as he looked down. Hank wasn't expecting that response, he grabbed Connor and pulled him onto his feet and directed him into the bedroom. Connor complied and walked into the dark room, he sat on the bed.

"Lie down Connor" Hank mumbled lightly, Connor lied down flat on his back and Hank approached him, Hank climbed over the top of Connor and whispered deeply into his ear.

"Just relax baby" he said seductively. Hank began to place his lips on Connors neck, kissing and nibbling him all over that area, Connor threw his back to give Hank more space, Connor moaned softly as he could feel every touch. His sensors felt so good, Hank ran his tongue alone Connors jawline and started to nibble at his ear.

"Mmm ahh ahhh" Connor groaned and shifted as he could feel himself become hard again. Hank then moved and collided his lips with Connors, Connors hands were touching and exploring Hanks body, it was new to him but he enjoyed being touched and touching others, Connor loved to make people feel good. Their tongues entwined and Hank groaned into their kiss, Hank unzipped Connors pants and started to rub his cock slowly, Connors body twitched at the touch.

Hank unlocked their passionate embrace and a line of saliva was the only thing left after they parted. Connor looked flushed and turned on, Hank pulled off his own shirt and pants, discarding them onto the floor, then began to strip Connor naked too. Once they were both naked Hank pulled Connor close to him, they were in the missionary position. Hank grabbed some lube from the cupboard next to the bed and began to rub his cock with it, Hank put back the lube and started to line himself up with Connor.

"You're so beautiful" Hank expressed as he slowly pushed the head of his member inside, if Connor could blush he knew he would be. Connor threw his head back once more as he could feel himself being filled, Hanks cock pushed against Connors prostate making the android moan in pleasure. 

"Fuck, that's it" Hank said under his breath. Hank was so hard and sex with Connor had never felt so good, they both felt like they were being engulfed in pleasure. Hank ran his hands up and down Connor body as he rocked himself in and out at a steady pace. Hanks cock was throbbing inside of him. 

"Ahhh h-hank I...f-faster!" Connor begged as he began to touch himself, he jerked his cock fast as Hank began to quicken the pace. Connor thrusted his body back and forth to try and match Hanks rhythm, it felt so good and overwhelming.

"Slow down Connor" Hank moaned, he didn't want this feeling to end.

"P-please I...I need more!" Connor demanded, he felt like his soul was leaving his body every time Hanks big cock slammed into his prostate. 

"M-master..AHHH p..PLEASE!!" Connor begged as he was being rammed into, this encourage Hank to go harder and faster as he caressed Connors delicate body. 

"Who owns you?" Hank asked in between breaths, Connor responded by wrapping his legs around Hanks waste, pulling him closer and deeper inside of him.

"Y..you! You! Ahhh" Connor wailed as he could feel himself getting close, Hank couldn't hold it in anymore and thrusted into Connor one last time, pushing against his prostate hard as he came, Connor scratched Hanks back and pulled him close as Hank was cumming deep inside him, the feeling of Hanks warm cum filling Connors body sent his body into overdrive as he came hard too. Connor came all over himself and Hanks chest, his body jolted and shook as he moaned. Connors body was convulsing and clenching on Hanks member. They lied there for a moment locked together, Hank pulled out slowly as his cum dribbled out straight after, Hank was still trying to catch his breath. 

After a moment Hank lent down and grabbed Connors face softly, locking them into another long kiss, when he pulled away Connor made a disatifyed groan. Hank lied down next to him and wrapped him in his arms, playing with Connors hair and neck, this sent tingling sensations down the androids neck, he loved being touched.

"Thank you" Connor whispered.

"This is what you get when you're good Connor, I don't want to hurt you but sometimes you just make me. You're lucky I didn't punish you for what you did" Hank explained as he continued to caress Connors neck, Connor felt happy, like he had done sometime good, he loved the gratification from Hank. Connor wrapped his arm Hank and Hank placed a small peck on Connors forehead.

"Good boy"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you guys think ((:

**Author's Note:**

> I will continue this fanfiction if people are interested! so please let me know ((:


End file.
